The invention relates to photographic equipment, and specifically to an exposure control apparatus which facilitates selective exposure of a portion of photographic film from a highlighted portion of a subject being photographed, and which includes a remotely-controlled filter holder for selectively inserting a filter between a camera lens and subject.
A photographic image may be enhanced with the application of carefully controlled light to specific portions or parts of the subject being photographed. Known techniques for accomplishing such selective lighting includes multiple flash exposures directed at a specific part of the subject while the camera shutter remains open, using a flashlight type device light over specific parts of the subject with the camera lens open, or using a fiber-optic cable to direct light to the subject, again, with the camera lens held open. In the preceding techniques, the light source is turned on and off as required to control light directed towards to subject.
Another technique is to open the camera shutter, block any light from entering the camera lens with a dark obstruction and periodically removing the obstruction while the light is moved over specific areas of the subject.
One skilled in the art can readily perceive that continuous switching on and off of a light source or blocking the camera lens with a hand-held opaque object requires a great deal of coordination and does not lend itself to readily repeatable results.
In some situations, it is desirable to provide a soft-focus filter between the camera lens and a subject. The easiest way to accomplish this is to place a filter on the threaded receiver of a camera lens. Such technique is disclosed in the parent case, identified above. Placing and removing a filter from an open camera lens may be done once or twice during a shoot, however, repeated contact with the camera lens is likely slightly to move the camera and ruin the photograph.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for selectively exposing portions of a light-sensitive film with light reflected from a subject being photographed, and to be able to do so with predictable repeatability.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which will facilitate the aforementioned object, and which includes a mechanism for inserting and removing a filter between the camera lens and the subject.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus which will not affect camera stability during extended, repeat exposures.
The photographic exposure control apparatus of the invention includes a directable light source, and an auxiliary shutter which is located between the camera lens and the subject. The auxiliary shutter includes a housing structure which has a window therein. The window is selectively opened and closed by a blade which is movably mounted on the housing structure, which is motor driven, and which allows the housing structure to block entry of light into a camera lens when the window is closed, and to allow light into the lens when the window is open. A filter holder is attached to the housing and allows selective, remote insertion and removal of a filter.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which follows is read in conjunction with the drawings.